


Shopping

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [18]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Babies, Best Friends, Bunny Hybrid Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hybrids, Just besties shopping together, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Pregnancy, Shopping, Slice of Life, Soft Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Bunny and Kitty go shopping for a layette for the baby.🐰👶🐱
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Kudos: 51





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're still here, folks! Have fun with the new chapter!

"Of all the times I could accompany you, did you just have to take me to the infant accessories store with you?" Yuta sighed theatrically, but Doyoung just rolled his eyes at him.

For two hours, Yuta and Doyoung had been walking around the shopping mall in search of the perfect layette for the younger hybrid's future baby. Doyoung was very meticulous and persistent. Everything he was looking for had to meet his requirements and almost nothing could satisfy him. His pregnancy was only in the early stages, and yet Jaehyun's future husband wanted everything to be perfect for their first child.

“I don't understand what's the big deal. These are just clothes from which your peanut will grow after a few weeks." The Japanese pouted as Kim turned down another alley with pacifiers.

"You will understand when you become a parent." Doyoung prodded his shoulder and Yuta slapped him with his tail lightly.

"I'm not going to be one, Bunny." The boy snorted, but Kim wasn't surprised by that kind of response. It wasn't the first time he had heard it, and he had said it himself many times.

“Everyone will take their turn. Even you." The bunny hybrid stuck out his tongue and dropped another feeding-bottle into the trolley.

Yuta couldn't understand what the trouble was about. The peanut, which is just coming into the world, is not aware of whether he's lying on a blanket with stars or with leaves. So why overpay for nicer things, when on each he'll pee in the same way?

Despite this, the Japanese agreed to accompany his friend on hated shopping. He was also partly hoping that he would find something to give the couple when their peanut finally came into the world. Though looking at the items in Doyoung's trolley, Yuta doubted they will be lacking something.

"How did Jaehyun react when he found out?" Nakamoto asked while looking at the hedgehog-shaped plush toy.

"Typically. He cried." Doyoung laughed, but froze in place, looking at his friend. “I mean from happiness, Yu. Jaehyun is happy despite knowing that our child may be a hybrid. He wants to love them as they will be." Kim's facial features softened and the boy approached the Japanese to pet his floppy ears.

"I don' not want to have children. I don't want my child to be a hybrid. I don't want it to have a life like me." Yuta whispered, unable to meet his worried friend's eyes.

"You're talking rubbish. Taeyong would love them just as much, even if it was a hybrid." Doyoung said, hugging his friend to make him relax.

"How can you know that?" Yuta continued to sulk.

"Because it would be impossible not to love him! It would be pretty, joyful, cheerful, and cute just like his dad." Kim took the face of the cat hybrid in his hands, making them look into each other's eyes. "If only he doesn't have your temper, then everything will be wonderful." The Korean started to laugh but had to run away after a while because Yuta wanted to attack him.

As he left the store, Yuta made sure that Doyoung hadn't noticed the hedgehog-shaped plush toy he had bought in the hope that his little peanut would someday cuddle it to his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate every kudos and comment from my readers! ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ


End file.
